Stare into ABIS
by Asdor2000
Summary: ...is not something you should do; It will only lead to suffering. "Why did you do it?" "Who told you about it!" "What happens?" "What is that?" "You couldn't save her." "MARIE!" "It is all your fault, and yours alone..."
1. Proloque

**Hello, people of this glorious internet site!**

**Here is my second full fanfiction I have written out. Hope you will enjoy it!**

**And now, without further ado, let the curtain open for the prologue of this coming story.**

**'RWBY does not belong to me, only my OCs!'**

* * *

><p><em>Proloque<em>

* * *

><p>Abyss.<p>

A thing that is by definition a seemingly bottomless chasm. Something holding complete darkness, swallowing you and leaves nothing to remain. No one should ever dare to stare into it, for nothing will save you from the things lurking as well as hiding inside.

However, where there is darkness, there is also hope. A special kind of light is needed to disperse the darkness filling this endless rift. But take heed: The shadows created may be worse than the blackness before.

* * *

><p>The sounds of war. How Ruby Rose hated them, no matter the fact that she had grown accustomed to them.<p>

Explosions filling the air, gunfire cracking up, cries of agony drifting over the countless battlefields. They were one of the few things she heard for the good last five years of her live. Five, long years since the time she had become a third year at beacon.

She was now a 23 years old young woman. And even though the last years of her life since now were only death and destruction, Ruby still had the same gentleness in her eyes, in her very being. Maybe that was the reason she could move on and didn't break in these times of war. Maybe that was the reason why the women and men at her side, her friends and comrades, her family, trusted her like they did.

But one thing changed. One thing that will never come back. She has lost the one thing she was known to have during her time in beacon: Her naivety.

How she longed now for these days back then: No need to fight like they did now, no deaths occurring around her on a daily basis. How they have laughed back then, how much fun they had. Where the Grimm were not intelligent enough, were not lead by a mad man.

Now, however, it was all lost. Taken by this one _man_. One she had considered her friend once. The one who started this war, who was the ringleader. Ruby still couldn't believe what he did: To their friends, to Vale, to remnant itself, The world which was now scared and burned by the war he started.

But even though she couldn't believe it, she wasn't the naive little girl anymore: She didn't doubt the reality. Fact was that he had done it, causing thousands upon thousands of deaths.

Now this all was supposed to end. They finally managed to encircle him, forcing him out of the hiding. The day had come where _he_ will receive judgment for the crimes he did.

She shook her head, clearing her mind of any unnecessary thought. It was not the time to dwell in the past: She needed to move on. Burying any doubts in her mind Ruby focused on the reality.

She was currently in a bulkhead, together with her team. Her trusty team RWBY, who fought with her since their first year at beacon.

"ETA thirty seconds till drop.", the pilot announced through the speakers.

Right, she was about to engage them with the rest of their forces. In the past, they would have had a chitchat about anything even close to the mission, but now that wasn't the case: There was no need for words, nevertheless a chat. They have lost the interest in having one years ago.

Only the sounds of them reading their weapons could be heard over the engines. Ruby looked once over her Crescent Rose II, making sure anything worked before loading a new clip and bringing a new round into the chamber. This one was longer than the original, having been made bigger to match her adult size. Crescent Rose the first got destroyed on that day; The day _he_ had left them, betrayed them. The day he started this war.

"ETA ten seconds, open hatches now.", he announced and sure enough they opened, revealing the night sky of west vale.

The fight had already started: explosions popped up here and then, bulkheads exploded into rains of wreckage all around them if one was unlucky enough to get hit by an AA battery.

An Explosion shook their bulkhead, forcing team RWBY to grab onto something so that they would not flew out of the transport bay. Too soon and all their efforts would be in vain.

"ETA five seconds... four...three...two...one...GO!" , as one they jumped out, falling towards the ground where the main battle took place. Ruby looked back once to the bulkhead to see just in time how a energy beam cut it in half before it exploded into a rain of burning parts. Another death in this war _he_ was the cause of which took so long, too long.

Ruby averted her eyes away from what was left of their transport and concentrated at the ground coming nearer faster and faster. They needed to get down fast: His new 'toys' as he would have called them were decimating their own forces. Even though their numbers were the same it meant only little in front of _his_ mad creations.

Venators as he called them: Humanoid, human-sized Grimm, having both the raw strength of their kind and the intelligence to use it to its outmost potential, created through _his_ experiments. Superior in nearly any way, only hunters had a chance of defeating a larger group of them.

How he controlled them no one knew, but the reality was that he managed to do so.

twelve of these abominations saw them approach and jumped up, sharp claws ready to strike. But they didn't even stand a chance: One second they were in the middle of their leap, the next they were decimated, maimed parts falling down towards the very earth they came from. The same time they hit the ground RWBY landed on the battlefield.

Wasting no time they speeded through the lines of enemies.

Ruby Rose was always one if not the most fastest student at beacon. It was one of the most impressive things Beacon had, even though she would never admit it so openly. Now, at the age of 23, her speed had no match but one. And it showed: She was already two hundred meters away when her team did their first steps.

But that was also the key stone of their plane: She was supposed to speed towards _the man_ while her team and the whole army fighting with them were a distraction. Deep down it hurt Ruby to abandon her team and her comrades like that, but it was needed to be done. Or else all their efforts until now would be in vain.

She didn't care which of the _man's_ creations were in her way: she cut all that was in her path apart, not stopping or even decelerating. Ruby had a clear aim on mind: The crawling fortress where _he_ should be inside of. The thing that took out many bulkheads and would continue to do so if not stopped.

Taking one final stride she jumped. Faster than the eyes could follow she approached the big front window of control room of this giant behemoth of a machine. She crashed through it and came to a stop with a roll.

"Wasn't that a rather too dramatic entrance, Ruby? At the same time: you always loved them, didn't you?", a smooth and slightly mocking sound was drilling into her ears,. It was the first time since that day that she heard _his_ voice again. Only difference was that his voice did become deeper.

And now, finally, she stood before _him_ again. After five long years she was before him again. Five years ago she wasn't able to stop him, but now she would be able to, needed to be able to. And she had the will to do what needed to be done in contrast to her younger self; Ruby Rose was now a different person.

She lifted her head and took _him_ into view after all this time. The same that could be said about her could also apply to him: His once messy hair was gelled back, his face holding an mad, terrible grin. He grew taller over the years: From his previous 5'2 when he was around 16 to the 6 feet he was now.

His face has matured over the years and his frame changed from the lean to a more masculine, muscled one. Ruby would even consider him, all the facets together, handsome, but on her mind were only the things he had done. She couldn't really feel drawn towards him at this point. There was only one thing that didn't change, even after all this years: He still wore his trademark lab coat.

For Ruby the look in his eyes was one of the worst things she had seen in her life: They held a menace bigger than cinder's back then, the lilac glowing rings around his irises, signs of his semblance he hid in the past, were now shown openly. They only emphasized the look, the intent in his eyes. They had nothing from the controlled, suppressed but still present warmth his eyes had in them, only a calculating cold and hints of madness.

And after all this years that had passed, Ruby said his name again. A name she voted never to say again for all the time until this moment would come.

"_Allen_..."

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it with the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it. There is really nothing to say to you guys at this point of time, so...<strong>

**Cheerio! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys. Here I am presenting you the very first true chapter of my second fanfiction. An idea that lingered in my mind for a longer period of time but never got fully realized in terms of written out. But now this whole things starts and I hope you will enjoy it!**

**I do not own 'RWBY', only my OCs!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one<em>

* * *

><p><strong>*Eight years ago*<strong>

It was a late evening. The moon was already up and -would the lights of the city be turned out- one could see the sea of stars up in the sky shining down on earth. A pleasant silence filled the air, only interrupted here and then from the sound of an engine produced by a single passing car. Too bad this whole eerie silence got interrupted by a sudden breaking of glass.

This sound did not only had the effect of waking up the entire neighborhood but also drawing the attention of said neighborhood. One of these people who fell under this category lived directly in a certain apartment above the shop which front windows got broken.

If you would be in the room you would see a pretty messy apartment with lights out: Instruments laying around, chemicals in test glasses blubbering around openly, books and papers laying on the single bed having the size for one person. A table stood on the far end of the room which also had a person standing in front of it.

The person would only be able to be seen as an silhouette working on something, sparks flying around in random intervals when the tool in his left hand made contact with the thing he was currently working on.

When the noise of the glass being broken sounded a pair of charcoal black eyes shot up from the work they were currently set on. He slowly placed the tool in his left hand on the table in front of him and slouched with the same pace towards the window facing the street.

He looked down, seeing a girl clad in red and black planting the blade of an impressive looking scythe into the ground. Normally the person looking out of the window would have simply shrugged at the sight as if this would be a common one before resuming his work. But now, he did not out of one simple reason: The person walking out of the shop accompanied by multiple henchmen.

A white coat together with orange hair and an black bowler hat: Roman Torchwick. Now that was a reason for the person to stop the work temporally and jump into the fray. With an speed one wouldn't think a person that only slouched before would be able to demonstrate he vanished through the single door leading out of the apartment.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were.", Roman stated, voice literally dripping from heavily laced sarcasm. He said it directly after Ruby had taken care of the henchmen in an, something the person living in the apartment above needed to give her credit for, impressive manner. Torchwick took the cigarette in his left hand and walked up a little.

"Well, red. I think we can all say it has been an eventful evening. And as much I would love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways.", he continued and pointed his cane at the girl, the end of it popping up and turning out to be an aim cross. Roman wasted no time and shot an explosive projectile at Ruby. Even though she managed to dodge it Ruby lost sight of him for a second. Enough time for the criminal to make himself scarce

The next moment when the girl focused her attention back to the place where the criminal was the last time he was already gone. A quick scanning of the surroundings and she has found him again; Roman was currently climbing up a latter on the side of a building.

" You okay if I go after him?", the girl asked the shopkeeper who answered with a simple nod. Taking the answer as the cue she shot forward towards the building and propelled herself up.

A single silhouette watched her from an alley.

* * *

><p>Landing on the building's roof Ruby was right on time to see Torchwick walking to the end of the roof, his back facing her direction.<p>

"Hey!"

"Persistent", came out of the criminal's mouth in an annoyed tone before he turned around. At the same time a bulkhead raised up from behind the edge of the building. He swiftly pulled himself into the bay of the vehicle and stood up.

Turning around he exclaimed, "End of the line, red!". And with that he threw a dust crystal in front of the girl's feet. He aimed at it with his cane and shot a single blast but the projectile got blocked by an suddenly appearing magic circle acting as a shield. The caster was an woman with blonde hair and emerald eyes wearing glasses and rode in hand who had appeared in the same manner and stood now in front of Ruby.

After blocking the incoming projectile she immediately followed up with a barrage of projectiles at the bulkhead, letting it become a little unsteady midair for a short amount of time.

Roman staggered a little before hasting into the cockpit while shouting, "we got a huntress."

The person currently flying the bulkhead, a young woman with black hair in an crimson dress, switched with him control and walked up in the bay.

The blonde fired at the same time a lonely projectile over the bulkhead, creating a mass of storm clouds. With a motion downwards ice shards began to pour down on the aircraft, one slamming through the cockpit and almost hitting Roman if he hadn't tilted his head.

The woman in crimson fired a fire ball at the huntress which got blocked by the target. But that was not the end: The woman caused another explosion at the position of the huntress, being narrowly dodged.

The huntress collected some debris and formed it into a spear but stopped, the reason being an person standing directly on the cockpit.

The person, a male by the looks of it but with a rather petite frame, wore jeans, a grey hoodie and, over that, a lab coat. His hands were in the pockets of said lab coat and the hood was pulled deeply over his head, concealing the face.

The person's head turned to the right and took the huntress and Ruby into his view. There was one thing Ruby would never forget: Two purple rings, located where the eyes would be, glowing in the night and making her uneasy.

After a short moment where the person simply gazed at both he returned it to Roman in the cockpit. Sitting himself on his heels he shortened the distance between them.

"I still await the payment for the last delivery.", he spoke with a young voice, in a volume so low that no one besides Torchwick could hear him, before being forced by the woman clad in red to do a back flip down from the vehicle through a blast. When he landed on the ground .vanishing behind the building's edge. he disappeared into the alleys.

The bulkhead, now having no obstacles left, flew off into the night.

"You are a huntress.", Ruby stated, now not needing to focus on any potential threat, and looked with awe in her eyes at the huntress, the girl's whole being filled with excitement.

"Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

><p>Down in an alley the concealed person walked towards his apartment but stopped when he arrived at an t-cross. The reason was a woman in front of him, by the looks of it a huntress.<p>

She had brown hair that changed to an light orange-reddish at one tip. She wore mocka colored designer clothes of all things, out of his opinion a rather dumb choice. Add to that a black purse which gave him danger vibes.

'You would think that with being a huntress they would learn about practicability. What good are designer clothes if they get in your way in battle or destroyed?', the concealed thought while shifting his eyes to the rabbit girl standing above him on the roof of the building to his left. He was extra weary of this case she had on her hip: Nothing gave information what could possibly be hidden inside of it.

The hooded person scowled inwardly: Could this whole thing have been a setup? A setup to catch him?

He looked to the side and the back: There, too ,were hunters and no way that he could vanish without leaving a trace.

the person's attention focused back towards the person in front of him who addressed the lab coat wearing elephant in the alley.

"Allen Hyde, I presume? Mr. Ozpin would like to have a chat with you.", the girl in front of him began. She practically radiated confidence. Normally it would be a good thing, confidence was often a result of arrogance. But with this girl... something about her let the concealed shudder.

"Is that so?", he tried with a calm response hoping she would let her guard down, but no such luck.

"Yes, it is. If you now could be so kind as come with us without fighting back, I would appreciate it. Don't want to break something as cute as you."

For that she got a hooded glare. What is with females and the word cute? They use it to taunt, they use it to show affection, and sometimes they even use it in their threats.

"... you like to hear your own voice, don't you?"

"Not really. But someone needs to sound good in any conversation. And if the only one who fits this category is me, then this duty falls upon good old Coco here.", the girl answered, gesturing at herself with her one not occupied hand.

The very first impression was... that he was dealing with a rather eccentric person. And not the kind of eccentric person that simply said things but punctuates said things with her fists. A truly dangerous kind of person.

"Interesting. And while this chat had been truly exciting and productive", he began, trying his hardest to sound diplomatic and not condescending, "I regret to inform you that I need to continue on my merry way."

As response she simply grinned like a predator who has found its new toy.

"I concur. The professor wants to see you now, so you have no say in that matter. Not sorry."

"And if I resist?"

"Then we would be forced to act accordingly.", came the answer together with the team of hunters and huntresses shifting into ready positions. Every escape route was blocked and he was surrounded by huntsmen and huntresses who were experienced.

There was nothing he could do to get out of this situation. The four together were far over his current skill set. He even believed that Coco alone was enough to beat him into submission.

So he did the only thing he could: He raised his arms up in surrender, accepting his fate.

* * *

><p>Allen was currently sitting in an interrogation room. The hood was now down, revealing the face of a boy not older than 16, these charcoal black eyes plus short and messy brown hair.<p>

He sat there for a good ten minutes before the door to the room opened. Coming through was an middle aged man with silver hair, a cane in the one hand and a mug in the other.

"Finally we are able to meet, Mr. Hyde. I've been searching for you for some time now.", the man began while sitting down on a chair on the other side of the table. He waited for the young one to say something but when nothing came he sighed before speaking up again.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"I believe it was for interrupting a huntress on a mission."

"That is one of the reasons, yes. But there are also many other malfeasances you did in the past; One charge of Murder, multiple for helping criminal elements and, most of all, unethical experiments with and on the human body."

"The first ones I agree but the experiments were with consent of the test subjects or with human tissue only. And from the test subjects no one died as well as received any lasting damage. All tests were a success in that regard. I don't really see the problem there.", the boy countered impassively.

"But illegal never less. And as side note: Your experiments are most certainly... intruding if I'm allowed to say that."

The boy's eyes narrowed by a near unnoticeable margin. Any other person would have not noticed the change, but the grey haired man wasn't your normal person.

"What do you want, Mr. Ozpin?", Allen finally asked the person sitting in front of him without any emotion in his voice. That brought a smile on Ozpin's face.

"You see, Mr. Hyde: The jurisdiction wants you in a jail for what you did. But I believe that is a waste of your... unique talents. So I have a proposal for you: Do you want to attend my school and train to become a Huntsman?", the man asked. There was no point in talking about his job as the principal of Beacon Academy; Allen already knew and Ozpin knew that Allen did.

"I never attended any form of combat school. I miss how I could join beacon in this state."

The answer only let the smile on the older man's face widen.

"Do not play down your own capabilities; Your family says otherwise. John and Jennifer Hyde, if I am not wrong. Both exceptionally talented hunters before their demise. Your sister, too. You don't think I believe that your family didn't give you any form of training before they sadly departed, now do you, Mr. Hyde?"

That was the check. Not much more and Ozpin had him. The older man practically saw the resolve of the boy wavering.

"Why do you want to let a murderer join beacon? I'm sure there is some rule considering such criminal elements."

"_Considering_ the person you killed was a wanted boss of a drug cartel, there should be no problem that happens to be in your way of application."

"My final question: Why should I even think about joining Beacon?"

Ozpin's smile turned into a grin. Checkmate.

"Because you would 1) Not wandering to jail and 2) You could get the chance to wander down a different path leading to the same goal. And this one would be a lot more efficient, having huntsman privileges and more."

Allen was silent for a whole minute as he carefully considered the worth behind those words. Then he answered.

"When does the next year start?"

* * *

><p>After the young boy left Ozpin continued to watch him through some cameras. Inwardly he still cringed at the sight of this boy.<p>

'He has the same eyes as his mother.'

When the door opened and Glynda Goodwitch came walking in he didn't react. He still didn't react when she stopped behind him.

"Are you sure it is a wise decision to have someone like him attending Beacon?", Glynda voiced her disapproval which had lingered there for the whole time.

"Yes, I do."

"Please think about this again: He has only little control over his semblance, a truly dangerous one on that. And he has a very dangerous mindset. Allen Hyde is a direct threat to anyone around him!"

Ozpin turned around and looked her directly in her eyes. His gaze hold such a intensity that Glynda was forced to break eye contact.

"Where you see danger, I see potential. Potential to be both: A blessing for our civilization or its doom. It is our job to lead him down a path where the second one is not what he will become in the future."

* * *

><p><strong>And this was it with the very first chapter of 'Stare into ABIS'! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**profile: Allen Hyde  
>Name: Allen<strong>  
><strong>Surname: Hyde<strong>  
><strong>Age: 16<strong>  
><strong>Height:5'2<strong>  
><strong>Weight: 130lb<strong>  
><strong>Eye color: black<strong>  
><strong>Hair color: brown<strong>  
><strong>Semblance: ?<strong>  
><strong>Weapon(s): ?<br>History: ?**

**The history gets added piece for piece later as story progresses.**

**With that, sayonara and cheerio!**


	3. Chapter 2: First day at Beacon

**The second chapter! Hope you will enjoy!**

**And because I have nothing else to say at this point besides the already said: Let the story continue!**

**I do not own 'RWBY', only my OCs!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two: First day at Beacon<em>

* * *

><p>"Who would have thought that you of all people would apply here?"<p>

Allen's left eyebrow twitched. He knew it. He knew that he didn't take one single thing into consideration. He knew that there was one drawback; One single drawback from this decision. And this single, little, nerve wrecking, 'wanting to wring its neck'-thing was currently standing next to him.

"You, the cute-face! the lady-killer! the revolutionist! the mad scientist: ALLEN HYDE!"

And the name of this... this thing was Steven Argento; Standing 6'1 tall with silver hair and blue eyes, he was something that Allen hoped to get muted in the nearby future. Maybe he could help with that: A little surgery and nothing shall flow out of this mouth of his.

A week has past. A week since this eventful evening and since Ozpin has given him the 'invitation' to Beacon. And under the prospect of a better financial foundation for his research he was willing to accept. Now however he somewhat regretted that he did.

"Steve?"

"Yes, Al?", the taller of the two replied totally 'innocently'.

"Shut up.", that only let a pout appear on the face of the older teenager. Inwardly he was most probably cackling like a hyena at this point.

"But why?", Steven even added the trembling under lip and teary eyes. Not that it had any effect besides further wrecking Allen's nerves.

"Because we are currently in an airship, surrounded by a rather big amount of for us unknown people. And I rather not have you making a scene even though we have not even ARRIVED YET!"

The pout literally transformed into the biggest Cheshire grin ever, something Allen had only seen Steven's face perform. No other person he had met until this point in his life could stretch his/her mouth in that manner. And that was the time he realized he made a strategic error.

"OHHH~;What is that? Could it be that this is_ embarrassing_ for you? But why, I wonder? Don't tell me_ the great Mr. Hyde is a shy person_~.", he exclaimed extra loud so that any person on this ship could hear him. And as to add additional teasing he slung one arm around Allen.

Now most other persons would find this situation extremely embarrassing as well as agitating: For Allen that was even more so: Steve needed to lean down in order to sling his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. This was the last straw:

Giving Steven a well placed strike on his neck Allen let him crumble down. The older boy was completely immobilized, laying unconsciously on the ground. There was most probably someone who would pick Steve up when they arrived at beacon. So no need to grab him.

His gaze wandered through the ship and now finally realized that everyone was, as suspected, staring at him and the now downed Steve, most of them chuckling. It took all of his self control to stop the blush threatening to crawl over his cheeks.

Deciding a strategic retreat was in order he began to walk towards one of the less populated areas of the ship to read in quietness. But he was too slow.

"HEY, WAIT UP!", a female voiced out behind him. A strangely familiar one he couldn't really correlate a face to.

Deciding to promptly ignore it Allen hoped this matter would resolve itself. He didn't even know if she meant him, but the young scientist didn't want to take any risks.

"Lab coat -guy! I talk to you!", damn, she did mean him. Abort, Allen, just abort. Hide in the crowd and...

"Stop walking like I'm not here!", a hand grabbed his left shoulder and fixated him at the place he stood. How he already missed his apartment. No annoying people around him and a door one can slam into the faces of those that do annoy.

Slowly turning around he cursed in his mind when he set his eyes on the owner of the voice: It was the girl clad in red and black from last week.

"What can do I for you?", Allen put on a polite smile as fake as Torchwick's promises to uphold his side of deals.

"I know you!", the girl exclaimed whilst pointing a finger into his face. A finger he so dearly wanted to slap or cut away as long as it gets out of his face.

"Funny because I haven't seen you in my life up till now.", Allen lied smoothly into her face. She didn't seem to realize this as her expression became one of confusion.

"Aren't you the one who jumped on the bulkhead?"

"The what?", she became even more confused. Messing with her was actually quite amusing, if only for the expressions on her face. Not that he would ever admit this.

"You know, a bulkhead! These VTOL transports!"

"AH! And when should I have done that?"

"Last week.", she said, changing her expression into a confident smile.

"Can't remember such an event. Have you seen a similar face or something like that?"

"Nope, the face was hidden. BUT he had your build and a lab coat. And so I assumed...", she laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"You assumed I was him and so you simply walked up to me...", Allen lost his trail of thought because he noticed something he miraculously didn't notice before: She had silver eyes. How was that possible? What genotypes did you need to mix and with what probability would this be the outcome?

Unnoticed by himself he leaned in with a thoughtful expression on his face, on hand on his chin. He also didn't noticed the blush spreading over the girl's face. And when the girl leaned back to make some space between their faces Allen leaned in even further.

"You have silver eyes..."

"U-uhm..."

"Are you going to kiss her now or what, 'lady-killer'?", that was all it took for Allen to draw back. He glared at the source of the voice which had formed the words: A tall blonde who was smirking at them, particularly at him. And was there some kind of danger lurking under this smile of hers? What is with older girls and the dangerous vibes they always seemed to be able to send at a moment's notice?

"Of course not. I was just wondering what genotypes would be needed to get an eye color like hers. And he only said that to tease me, nothing more.", he denied with the truth while a cold shudder went down his spine. Something was definitely lethal here.

"Really?"

"Really.", Allen nodded his head repeatedly. He definitely didn't want to start his time in beacon with a fight. It would have been too much of a hassle.

"Ok~.", the blonde said in a singsong voice, the something lurking behind her smile vanishing. Seeing that there was nothing he wanted to say or anything else besides that he was about to go when...

"AH, I'm Ruby Rose by the way."

He froze mid-step. Rose. She was a Rose. Memories flying past his inner eye, memories of the past. Pictures of a kind woman. Dark red hair, a warm smile, words like a soothing song...

"Hello, someone in there? Are you ok?", Allen focused back at reality from Ruby's voice and her hand waving in front of his face.

"Yeah, anything ok. Anything ok...", he trailed off again while walking away in deep thought. Both girls looked after him until he vanished into the crowd.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, by the way.", the blonde yelled weakly after him before muttering something under her breath.

"Trust in Ruby to find all the weird ones..."

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh...", Steven groaned, finally waking up from his enforced slumber. This mad scientist did it again. He once again struck him down with this pressure point expertise he was so proud of. And this with a good reason; It was so damn effective. Too effective...<p>

"Note to myself: Keep distance when teasing."

"I would stop teasing altogether if I were you; He seems to be a person with a long fuse but enormous explosive as temper.", a young woman's voice ringed behind him. A rather pleasant tone, too. Steven turned around with a full stretched grin and began to analyze the speaker: her Hair was a very light shade of blond with orange tips, coupled with deep brown eyes and the biggest smirk he has seen on the face of a girl besides Yang's, of course.

"But if I would stop, where would be the fun in it?"

"I think the prospect of living longer tops the fun you may get from a little teasing.", came the reply but Steven was already looking at his surroundings. He wasn't on the ship anymore, that much was for certain.

"Did we arrive at Beacon or am I in heaven for certain this time?"

"We arrived at beacon. And since you were still laying on the ground unconsciously and nobody was about to take it upon themselves to carry you out of the ship I did it. Also; Heaven? Really?", the girl questioned, chuckling slightly to herself. Steven's grin couldn't help but stretch even further.

"Could as well be: A green hill with a tree standing on top of it and the company of a beautiful angel; The dream of any man. Or girls who are on the other side.", He flirted cockily while waving with one hand over the area. The girl seemed to find this amusing as her chuckling intensified.

"Sorry, need to buy me a drink first."

"I think I take you up on that. And it's Steven Argento by the way.", he winked at her suggestively before noticing something. Something that could make his day even sweeter.

"Annabelle Dahlias. Or Bell, if you want.", she introduced herself whilst following his line of sight. Then she saw what took the male's attention: A mop of brown hair together with a lab coat.

"Isn't that... how have you called him? Allen?"

"Yep. And it seems he managed to get himself into an amusing situation again. Seriously, it's like Monty is using him as plaything for entertainment only.", Steven's voice cheerful sounded fake at the end, leading to brown eyes being narrowed at him. Something about the way he said it was just off.

* * *

><p>Allen was currently having the best time since entering the airship: No chirping from other persons, no annoying noises, no red and blonde who would try to hunt him down. A peaceful, as quiet as it gets atmosphere surrounding him. Yes, he was content with this type of environment.<p>

That was until a certain event happened. To be specific a certain sound ringing over the whole campus. Something that made Allen wonder what was wrong with this school.

*BOOM*

But this awakened Allen's curiosity at the same time. Something had exploded, probably something powerful. His inner researcher wanted to find out what had caused it, and that badly. Changing direction he hurried to the origin of the sound.

Ten seconds later he walked around a corner and that was the moment he saw a scene he couldn't quite understand:

Ruby was in front of a lightly charred girl who turned out to be Weiss Schnee, yelling at said clad in red and black girl. Both were currently in a crater, the smoke still rising up from the ground. And was it only him or did he really smell ozone coupled with something burned?

Deciding that he should find out what exactly has happened he began to slouch towards them, hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

"... this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!", the Schnee was yelling at Ruby. Said younger girl was prodding the tips of her index fingers at each other. She definitely didn't want to be there, but simply vanish from Weiss' sight. Too bad the heiress at her sights set on the smaller girl and this fact wouldn't change soon.

"I'm really, really sorry.", Ruby apologized but it fell on deaf ears. The girl wearing white simply continued her rant.

"Uh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending beacon?"

"Well, uhm, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparing and practicing now! We are here to be fighting monsters; So, watch were you're going!"

At this point Ruby seemed to not simply accept it anymore.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's Heiress, actually.", a girl spoke up. Allen frowned inwardly. To think he hadn't noticed the girl beforehand; He definitely got rusty.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

The Schnee looked rather smug when she appeared to have finished. So smug about something so mediocre? Petty girl in Allen's book.

"Finally, some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"Where one from them is standing right here.", Allen spoke up before Weiss could open her mouth and retort. All three girls' eyes widened and showed fairly different signs of surprise: Blake whirled around, Weiss yelped and Ruby literally jumped from shock. He still was able to move undetected if required; Good.

"How dare you- aaaaahhh!", was the only thing Weiss was able to say in her enraged state before she grabbed a bottle of dust out of Blake's hand - Allen had no idea how it got in her grip- before storming off.

"I promise I will make that up to you.", Ruby yelled desperately after her. This girl really had a streak of unlucky encounters. She sighed before muttering under her breath.

"Guess I'm not the only one having a rougher stay..."

"Trust me, you are the only one.", Allen cut in merciless like a butcher knife through filet, without any kind of empathy in it.

Ruby looked at him with a somewhat hurt expression before turning to the other girl for support. Sadly, the other girl was already walking away, leaving her alone with Allen. But this should not defeat Ruby or something along these lines as her eyes took a glint of confidence in them and she turned towards the one who had spoken. A childish stubbornness was most likely the cause.

"You are lying. Earlier you had a tough time with this friend of yours."

"Yes, the emphasis laying on 'had'. Right now, not so much.", he countered with a flat voice, but Ruby seemed rather content with herself.

"This doesn't change anything. You still had a tough time.", her face had a really big smile plastered on her face, radiating this damn smugness.

Now, Allen was a really tolerant man. He was by no means a racist or sexist, he respected the privacy of anyone and had no problem with people if they left him alone in the case of them disliking him. But there were two things he disliked with a passion: misplaced smugness and misguided arrogance.

"You really think that you have proven anything with that?", he began with a completely calm, sober voice. A voice you would normally use to talk with your boss or some other person you needed to have such a voice when talking to. But this tone coupled with the strange glint in his eyes made Ruby uneasy and her until now present confident smile vanished.

"Let me tell you something: Even though I may had a hard time back on the ship, now I do not. Do you know why? Because I did something against it. I showed him my displeasure openly and when Steven didn't stop, I took this task into my own two hands. You on the other hand did nothing of that sorts. You may have voiced that you weren't okay with her words, first in a weak and then in a firm way. But it didn't help and in the end you got saved by the other girl. If she hadn't intervened Ms. Schnee would have most likely scolded you into the ground. It doesn't matter if she was in the wrong or in the right. What matters was that you quietly took all her words in, words she had no right to say in such a tone, without any real complaint. You got imitated by a girl not really taller than you, even though you are training to be a huntress. In a way you could say that you haven't brought it over you but you still didn't do anything against it. So, now tell me: Do you really have any right to say what you previously said? I myself would answer this question with a 'No'.", Allen talked her down. Nobody knew why he changed tracks like that, talking about this obvious flaw of Ruby even though it was about something completely different than the previous topic Ruby was challenging him over, but fact was he did.

Each sentence was like a hammer, letting the girl slump down further and further until she was crumbled down on the ground. Allen regarded her for a few moments before turning around to leave, too. He thought that he wouldn't find any information about anything regarding the explosion and so staying here became pointless.

Allen hasn't gotten very far: A hand stopped him dead in his tracks, chaining him to the place he stood.

"Now~, now~; That is no way to talk to a lady, is it?", Steven said behind him, being the owner of the hand on Allen's shoulder. He got no response besides Allen turning around and giving him a flat stare.

"..."

"...could you please stop this stare, it's creepy."

"What do you want?", Allen spoke up, lingers of annoyance barely edging his voice. Steven locked his eyes with the younger boy's for 3 seconds before opening his mouth again.

"I ask you kindly to be nicer.", Steven said in a till now not surfaced serious tone, keeping eye contact all the time. He spoke these words calmly and quietly, but still crystal clear for all present to hear. Even though it was spoken in such a manner, or, to be precise, because he did say it in such manner made the others minus Allen uneasy: Why did Steven need to say it in a tone as if he was about to calm down a beast?

"...let's go.", Allen said after some seconds of silence in which he simply stared at him.

Both Annabelle and Ruby looked quizzically at the scene, though a frown was sporting the older girl's face. In the end Allen shrugged Steven's hand off and proceeded with walking away. Sighing at his friend's antics and obvious lack of manners he brought his attention towards Ruby.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. He was always a little edgy around new faces.", Steven's apologized somewhat before he turned around and followed the lab coat wearer. Annabelle, seeing that there was no reason to stay, walked away too, though not in the same direction as the two males.

"Welcome to beacon...", the red hooded girl spoke under her breath, still laying on the ground and not getting up, self-esteem issues having been invoked by the boy's speech.

Though she wasn't quite able to process what just now transpired about the short conversation -if you could even call that one-, Ruby had a gut feeling that this was something important. She continued to lay there until a certain blonde male offered her a hand. He appeared to have simply popped up from nowhere.

"Hey, I'm Jaune."

"Ruby.", the girl introduced herself. She grabbed his outstretched hand and let herself being pulled up. Then she seemed to remember something.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

><p>Allen supported himself on a nearby wall with one arm, breathing heavily. sweat made his bangs stick to the skin and his left hand, the one not placed on the wall for support, was pressed against his chest. Steve stood all the time besides him, rubbing his back in circles. They were alone, Allen once again showcasing his ability to find secluded places.<p>

"Are you ok?", he asked the younger boy, a heavily concerned undertone being carried by his voice. It was a long time since he had his last fit.

"Yes, I..."*huff*"...only need to..."*huff*"...recover a bit.", Allen answered between wheezes, his breathing ever so slowly calming down.

"Did you forget to put on your contact lenses again?"

"Yes."

"You have a photographic memory; I can't understand how you could forget something so important. And why didn't you put them on when we were still on the airship? They had a bathroom there."

"A photographic memory doesn't necessarily mean to think about things like that all the time. You can memorize anything with one glance, yes: But to think of it at any time? No. Also, I need a mirror for the contact lenses. there was only one above the basin; Too great a risk of getting found out, considering me needing to activate the first stage to find equilibrium."

Steven clicked with his tongue in response: He forgot about it. Pulling out something Allen gave him for cases like that the younger boy -who's ability to foresee things was still surprising Steven- had prepared to use for this case: It was a syringe, filled with a aqua blue liquid. Grabbing his arm Steven searched for a vein. Finding it he aimed at the blood vessel with the needle before looking at Allen.

"Are you ready?", Allen's response was to only nod, purple rings appearing around his iris. Steven breathed in once, twice before piercing the skin and injecting the content of the syringe into the vein. Allen cringed, then cramped before finally relaxing. His eyes were once more back to their complete charcoal self after he blinked once.

"Let's get to the assembly before the first year welcoming starts.", Allen commanded more than suggested while walking towards said destination, voice having it's old impassive sound. Steven merely grinned after him cheekily before following suit.

* * *

><p>'I'm going to kill him!', was the only thought echoing in Yang's mind whilst she searched for a certain lab coat wearing teenager, but didn't move from the spot. She definitely would have followed up this thought with an action if not for her sister stopping her. The same sister who currently talked to her, Yang giving answers automatically whilst her mind was being preoccupied by something else entirely.<p>

After Ruby reunited with her -the little sister saying bye to a boy with blonde hair- she had told her what this Allen Hyde had said to her and asked if what he said was the truth. While Yang could indeed see the reasoning behind it, a good one on top of that, she was furious: NO one was allowed to talk to her little baby sister like that.

Luckily her current trail of thought stopped when a girl in white spoke up behind Ruby who was retelling the happenings in detail. The new voice behind her took her by surprise, causing her to yelp and jump into Yang's arms.

"YOU!"

"OH GOD, IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

"You're lucky we didn't get blown off the side of the cliff."

"O my god; You really exploded", Yang said disbelievingly. Before that she thought that was simply Ruby being overdramatic.

"It was an accident. It was an accident!", the white haired girl simply took out a pamphlet labeled 'DUST for dummies and other inadequate individuals', completely ignoring Ruby's outburst, and began to recite what was probably written inside it. Her voice seemed to become higher and higher in pitch, like it was fasted forward.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory the Schnee Family highly encourages costumers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to dust application and practice in the field."

"Uhm", Ruby could only say in a confused manner. This was a situation she was not mentally prepared for. The Schnee, not really wanting to put of with the younger girl any longer, made herself ready for the last push.

"Do you really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely."

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again.", Weiss handed Ruby the pamphlet, which got accepted by Ruby, though the receiver wasn't really happy. Time for Yang to help her sister out.

"Look, uh; Sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends?"

"Yeah, great idea!", Ruby exclaimed, seemingly happy for her sisters help at that part. She cleared her throat before offering the over girl her hand while introducing herself again.

"Hello, Weiss. I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah, we can paint our nails and try on cloths and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there.", Weiss exclaimed with a fake cheerful voice which literally dripped from sarcasm, whilst pointing at the same blonde boy Ruby was talking to earlier who stood a few meters behind her.

"Well, really?", Ruby asked with a voice filled with hope. She apparently didn't realize the sarcasm part. Weiss mimic immediately changed to a grumpy one.

"No."

Yang named this a lost cause and focused back at scanning the surrounding area for Allen, but got interrupted by the sound of an micro getting activated. Everyone's attention focused on the stage where Ozpin stood before the microphone, the origin of the noise, Glynda Goodwitch at his side.

"Ähem. I'll... keep this brief: You have traveled here today in search for knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection for the people."

Everyones chests, including the three girls and minus the in the moment not perceivable Allen, puffed up a little at that. That was until Ozpin continued his speech, causing confusion to spread amongst some of the students.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy: In need of purpose, direction. Your assumed knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far; It is up to you to take the first step.", and with that Ozpin ended his speech before walking away. Glynda Goodwitch, who was standing beside him, stepped forward and spoke up.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins; Be ready. Your dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off.", Yang spoke her mind. That was a rather strange speech in her opinion. Ruby also commented, feeling the same way.

"Almost like he wasn't even there."

"I'm a natural blonde, you know.", blondie stated to Weiss, who could not resist to facepalm.

* * *

><p>To say that Allen had skills necessary to hide when needed was the biggest understatement of the year.<p>

Somehow the scientist had, Steven didn't really understand how, managed to avoid the gaze of the hunting lioness, namely Yang, during through all the time in the assembly hall. And even now, in the ballroom, Allen somehow found a place the blonde couldn't set her gaze at him, though it made it for Steven even more so sweeter: Yes, Allen Hyde was hiding behind a curtain on the from Yang farthest distanced end of the room.

Sitting behind the piece of cloth Allen was reading some book. Steven, who was sitting against the wall beside a certain curtain, had since long lost track of them: They were far too many to remember the exact number. He only knew that it was some heavy stuff about quantum physics.

"So,...", Steven began, watching Ruby throwing a pillow into her older sister's face, most probably for having said something to tease her 'baby sister'.

"Do you not want to apologize?"

The curtain moved a little, only enough to open a small slit a lone eye stared through.

"...Why? I only told her the truth."

"It doesn't matter if what you said is the truth: If not worded correctly, and trust me this was definitely worded wrong, the truth can hurt.", Steven reasoned, having the growing suspicious that Allen definitely didn't want to talk to Ruby anymore.

"Sometimes we need to get hurt to learn certain things; 'For pain is your best teacher.'.", he quoted some passage Steven didn't know which book from, causing him to sigh: Yep, Allen definitely didn't want to. And if Allen didn't want to do things he resisted with all his being.

'He can say what he want, but he is acting like a child sometimes. Thank Monty for that.', the silver head's thought may sounded a little sad, but he had a reason. Seeing that he couldn't move Allen through normal means, he used his trump card.

"Allen, think about it that way: Ruby is a younger sibling trying to get used to a school surrounded by people older that her by around two years; It is her only first day and she got immediately confronted by you and Weiss, both scolding her for things she couldn't control or help herself with. Isn't that scenario somewhat familiar?"

Allen was quiet after that and Steven knew he reminisced about his own childhood. The older male knew some about it: A genius ,due to his condition, who has been, needing to live up to his family, studying alongside other children three years older than himself. Of course, being young and for his age small, he had often been bullied by the older pupils.

He seemed to have reached a conclusion as he moved up from behind the curtain and walked towards the sisters, who by now were trying to talk to a girl with a bow and a short yukata, the same who had helped Ruby a little with Schnee. Steven, having achieved his goal, smiled and allowed himself to sun in his success for the moment.

* * *

><p>Allen neared himself the girls in a slouching manner. He tried his best to not get located until he wanted to be. He arrived in hearing range just at Ruby was telling something from her childhood.<p>

"Yang used to read me stories every night before bed. Stories of heroes, and monsters; They are one of the reasons I wanted to be a huntress.", this seemed to amuse the yukata wearing girl, who followed up with a question.

"Why is that? Hoping you're all live happily ever after."

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books: Someone who fought for what was right and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves.", let it be said that Allen was by no, freaking no means a masochists, but when he heard this he simply wanted to slap himself again and again. Hard.

'How did someone as naive as her even get into Beacon?'

"That's very impressive for a child. Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.", Allen was rather surprised by that: Anyone he had seen until now since entering the airship hadn't even realized or accepted this simple fact.

"Well, that is why we're here: To make it better."

"OH, I'm so proud of my baby sister!", Yang exclaimed while hugging ruby around her waist and lifting her up. Ruby, not liking both, the hugging and the lifting, gave of a "Cut it out!" before starting a scuffle with her sister.

"Well, Ruby, Yang; it's a pleasure to..." Blake began, but got interrupted by a certain heiress. It seemed she got disturbed in her sleep by the noise created by the sisters.

"What is going on over here? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep? OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!", both Yang and Weiss shouted the last past, noticing who exactly was standing in front of them.

"While she may has a point...", Allen made himself known to the girls who all whipped their heads in his direction in a mix of surprise and shock, "It is no good manner to start yelling, Ms. Schnee. I'm sure that you have learned that much."

Weiss didn't respond but grew red from embarrassment. Of course Allen already knew that Weiss, being a Schnee, had a multitude of manner classes. He only needed to remind her of that.

"What do you want?", both sisters asked, albeit with different tone: Ruby's was more suspicious while Yang's showed a barely suppressed anger. Allen, being the nice person he was, completely ignored the blonde and focused his attention completely on Ruby.

"I wanted to apologize to you.", that got him confused expressions. So he started to clarify.

"I said a couple of things that, though being the truth and distinctly something you need to improve on, may have been told you in the wrong manner by me...", he really tried his best to show some apologetic side. Allen had apologized the last time six years ago; He was a little rusty in it. Not helping that he was generally socially awkward.

But despite his strange way of saying things or the shortness of it, it had a mostly positive impact: Ruby smiled slightly, losing the suspicious glint in her eyes, Yang lost a little bit of edge, Weiss was pissed about something and Blake... had a strange look in her eyes as if she was remembering something from her past.

Allen glanced briefly to Weiss, the girl's anger growing, and excused himself. Not giving attention to the rather heated discussion behind him Allen walked towards his sleeping bag located besides Steven's. On his way he pulled a small pill out of his left pocket which he proceeded to swallow.

This day, his first day at Beacon, had come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was it! And was I the only one who thought that I made Allen look like a complete ass in this chapter? Well, what can I say: What is, that is.<strong>

**There is nothing more besides:**

_**Bye, cheerio and sayonara, 'till next time!**_


End file.
